Unsweetened Sixteen
by loveyoumeanitbye
Summary: JONAS; Stella's throwing Macy an over the top sweet sixteen, but Nick's her best friend too now and he's not having any of it. Will he ruin everything in the process? Nick & Macy friendship. Macy&Kevin/Stella&Joe.


**Unsweetened Sixteen - Stella's going over the top for Macy's party and now since Nick's her best friend too he's not having any of it! But will he ruin everything in the process? Nick & Macy friendship. **

"A sweet sixteen is the most important day in a young lady's life. It is the reveal of a girl when she is no longer a girl but a woman or an older lady. Well not old old but..."

"Stell! Can you get to your main focus, there's a lot of work that needs to be done for Macy's party." Joe said seriously. Stella held the clipboard close to her body and stepped to Joe looking straight at him in the eye.

"Don't you think I get that Joe? Don't you think me slaying away for five months of my life hasn't shown my main focus, dedication, and hard work to make Macy Misa's party the most spectacular thing Horace Mantis has ever seen? Don't you Joe? Don't you?" She clutched onto his collar tightly, cutting off the circulation to his throat for breathing room.

"Stella, you need him so he can sing for the party, for your best friend, not to mention your rep as a party coordinator." Nick did make a lot of sense so she dropped him to the floor.

She let out a calm sigh while Joe scrambled up, "I'm sorry boys it's just Macy's my best friend and I don't want to let her down. She's expecting the worlds best party and I don't think I can live up to what she's asking of me."

Nick narrowed his eyes at Stella, "Stella, all Macy asked for was a small party with her close family and friends."

"Don't forget a chocolate cake shaped like a basketball!" Joe added blowing up yet another balloon with the tank.

"And now its some huge social event of the season." Nick whailed his arms and Stella simply shrugged.

"Listen I know my best friend, when she says small she means huge, when she says party she means soiree, when she says close family and friends she means the whole school and her second cousin twice removed from the Phillippines."

Nick placed his head in his hands, "Listen Stella, I know you've been Macy's best friend since you started Horace Mantis but she and I have gotten really close. She's like the Stella to my Joe minus the whole crush scenerio cause Kevin's the one in love with her..."

Joe let go of a helium balloon and it blazed across the room.

"The point is she knows its going to be amazing no matter how extravagant it ends up being, you get it?"

Stella placed a supportive hand on Nick's shoulder, "That's really beautiful Nick. Really. KEVIN!"

She shouted the name and he slid down the pole in a hurry, "How do I look?"

Kevin walked in a white tuxedo with pastel pink lining, "What is he wearing?" Nick asked taking off the white top hat and Joe came over nodding in approval.

"Yeah and do I get one? But instead of pink can I get blue?"

Stella smiled brightly taking hold of Kevin's arm, "Nick this is the matching tuxedo to Macy's dress. He'll be accompanying her down from the horse drawn carriage and will be her escort for the evening. I know you're her BFF and all now but Kevin's got that height thing going on. Oh and Joe you'll be wearing a pink vest to match with the theme. So no blue, sorry."

"Dang it!" Joe hollered.

"Stella! This. is. too..."

"Oh I forgot the light pink tulip that you'll have pinned to your pocket..." Stella ran across the room to retrieve it. Nick was seriously about to blow a gasket.

He picked up his guitar case and left the room. He had to get away for a little while no matter how far he needed to drive.

He took off in his car and found himself driving over to Macy's street. He saw that her car was in the driveway so he parked outside. He got out of the car and picked up his guitar slinging it over his shoulder.

He made his way to the side yard and now he was walking into the family room. There was his best friend sprawled out looking at an old photo album.

"Nicholas!"

"Macy!" He copied and picked her tiny body in his arms swinging her about.

"Hey...what are you doing here?" She lead him to the couch and sat indian style as he turned to face her.

"I needed to escape the craziness that is Stella." Ever since the two became close friends he felt like he could talk to her truthfully. She was the nicest person he knew and was blantantly honest which made her a grest best friend. He needed real people in his life and Macy Misa was just that.

"Oh you too...I feel kind of bad. I mean she won't let me help with _anything_." She emphasised the word anything and her eyes bulged out.

"Why won't you just tell her?" He asked openly.

She shook her head, "I love that girl like a sister but she just wants to do this on her own. I mean sure its my day but she is more excited about this anyway."

He nodded, "You're scared and don't want to hurt her feelings?" He looked up at her as she nodded.

"Basically, but whatever makes her happy." She got up and headed to the kitchen to get them snacks.

"What makes you happy Misa?"

She rummaged through her fridge and ran to pick up two plates and cups, "Pizza with olives, winning games that you work so hard for, Kevin in those tight pants..."

"EW!" Nick covered his ears and shook his hand, "La la la. I can't hear this!"

She laughed, "Hanging out with my best friends and family." She looked over at him and winked. He smiled back and walked over to the kitchen counter. He pressed his arms to the tables' edge.

"Than I'll give you that for your birthday. Time with your family, friends like Stella, and definitely yours truly."

"Aw Santa came seven months earlier." She grinned up at him and he chuckled.

"You're hilarious Misa, by the way I like my pasta..."

"Room temp, I know Lucas!" She rolled her eyes as he sat back down and looked through her album of old pictures.

"Aww its baby Macy...Misa you were quite adorable."

She batted her eyelashes, "Well thank-you credit goes to my mommy and daddy."

"Of course. I mean from who else than your mom would you get those big brown eyes or from where else other than your dad would you get that athletic skill?"

She shrugged placing his pasta and drink on the coffee table, "No where else and I am very proud to be a Misa." She chuckled and Nick picked up his glass.

"Come on we have to have a toast!"

Macy picked up her glass and looked over at Nick, "To us..."

"Nah to your parents, cause without them I wouldn't have my best friend in the whole wide world!"

"Let's not forget the Lucas' without them I wouldn't have my best friend in the whole wide world...don't tell Stella." She whispered as the two clinked glasses.

He laughed and put up his pinky, "Always Misa, you and me, unfortunately."

"Hey! I'm an awesome best friend, just ask Nick of JONAS." He laughed slurping up his pasta. His antics almost made her spit out her drink in laughter.

-------------------

"Where the heck is Nick? This is his best friend we're planning a party for, he should be here suffering with the rest of us!" Joe complained so loudly that Stella sent dagger eyes at him.

Kevin shrugged, "I'm not suffering. I like blowing up balloons with Macy's cute, little, adorable, and sweet face on them. Hmm..." He sighed in delight placing the pink balloon beside his face. Puckering up he placed a kiss on the side of her cheek. Joe snapped a picture of it with an instant camera. He laughed taking a look at the antics of his brother.

Kevin narrowed his eyes and pushed Joe to the ground, "BOYS!" Stella yelled unamused. She separated the two and took the picture, "I'll take that while you two get back to work. I'll call Nick and dispose this...aww Kev it really is a cute pic of you. I love how your Stella orignal tee matches Macy's balloon."

The two looked at the picture in awe while Joe rolled his eyes blowing up another Macy Misa sweet sixteen balloon.

------------------

"Oh my gosh we have to go to Disney World. I'll take you for your 18th birthday okay?" He asked Macy who sipped on her red cup. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nick but my mom wants me to have a debut when I turn 18."

"Don't you mean a debutant?" He asked looking over at his best friend.

"Yeah well in the Filipino culture its shortened for 'debut' and its this big extravagent ball thingy. Its tradition to show your daughter off to the boys in society and you're officially allowed suitors."

Nick nodded his head, "Yeah well Kevin will never let you have a suitor besides him."

"He has 2 years to ask me out than or else my mom's feeding me to the Filipino - American pool of boys." Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"If you're planning some big party in two years why is Stella throwing you this crazy huge one?"

She smirked to the side, "You know Stella, she likes things over the top. I understand she wants what's best but this all does seem like prepartion for a party that is being planned in two years."

He took a hold of her arm and smiled briefly, "You know I love Stella but this is your party. I understand you don't want to hurt her feelings but let me take care of a few things..."

He got up and started to walk over to the side door in which he entered, "What are you doing Lucas?"

He smiled bigger and longer this time, "Oh Lucas Bond is totally on it."

She crossed her arms and stared up at him, "Don't brutally break her heart okay? Or else..."

"You'll kill me?" He asked simply.

"No or else you'll be breaking mine too."

He pulled her over giving her a warm hug, "I would never kill your heart Misa."

She held his arm and nodded, "I know. Just be careful."

"Yes mom." She punched his arm and the two left it at that but Nick did have a plan that would shake things up.

**Comments are greatly appreciated. Send me a message if want me to read your story! :D**


End file.
